Body Collectors: Collections of the Past
Body Collectors: Collections of the Past was a haunted maze that appeared at Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear in Universal Studios Florida. A sequel to the Body Collectors maze, it expanded the history of the Collectors to Victorian London. Located in soundstage 20, it included scenes in a barber shop and in a town square. History and Location Body Collectors: Collections of the Past was a direct sequel to Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror's Body Collectors maze. That maze told the story of the Collectors, who were modeled after The Gentlemen from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and their Assistants. While the Assistants brought victims to them, the Collectors tore them apart for their blood to make wine for the Terra Queen. This maze was located in soundstage 20 along with Interstellar Terror. 2008 was the fourth year that this soundstage was used for mazes, and it was used for the first time since 2005. Story In transporting the Collectors from Terra Cruentas to Victorian London, the story was told that the Collectors had been behind many of the mass murders and plagues throughout history. There was not really a Jack the Ripper or the Black Death, only the Collectors. Entering the maze, guests were immediately brought into Victorian London. Shops and signs set the location as White Chapel and Mitre Square, where Jack the Ripper's murders supposedly occurred. Guests first entered an alleyway with a Collector in front of them who floated toward the guests. Turning into one of the shops on the side of the alley, guests walked into a replica of Sweeney Todd's barbershop. With an Assistant on their right and a shaking cabinet on their left, guests were distracted to be scared by a Collector dressed as a barber. He stood behind his victim in the barber chair causing saw blades to tear out of his body squirting blood at guests. Leaving the barber shop, guests walked into a hallway. A side room had an operating table with a victim strapped onto it. A Collector standing behind the table would saw the victim's leg off as guests walked past. The next room guests entered was a large operating theatre. Surrounding a central operating table were bleachers with Collectors sitting around. All had their attention on the operating table where a Collector stood behind a victim and pulled out the victim's spine. When his operation was complete the Collector would wait for applause from his fellows who were watching. Leaving the operation, guests entered into another torture room. A victim was standing with multiple slices through his body. Around the room small shelves held jars of body parts and bones made into intricate figures. Continuing on, guests walked into the Assistant's quarters. Bunk beds surrounded the path with the bodies of victims in some and live Assistants who jumped out as guests walked past in others. Walking into another alleyway, a tall set of stairs framed the path. As a Collector stood atop the stairs ominously staring at guests, his Assistants jumped out at distracted guests underneath the stairs. Appearing to stay outside in the alley, guests walked past doors. In one open door a prostitute stood, tempting guests as they walked past her. However, a Collector's hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her backwards and slicing her throat. Guests finally walked into an outside courtyard area. Multiple Collectors were walking around the path, blocking guests. They came out of their shadowy hiding places scaring guests out of the maze. Secrets Along with many other mazes in Orlando, this maze included a number of secrets put into it by the event's designers. One example early in the maze is the name of the barbershop seen upon entering it. Called the "Aiello & Roddy" barbershop, it is named after two of the people who create the Orlando event. Later on in the maze, one of the Collectors standing on top of the stairs was holding the Terra Blade, which was used in Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror for sacrificing for the Terra Queen. External links *Behind the Scenes Walkthrough of the Maze *Walkthrough of the Maze Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando mazes